


John Mulaney (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

by Halfn



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 07:03:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halfn/pseuds/Halfn





	John Mulaney (Peter Parker X Male Reader)

"I do not do that!"

"Yes, you do!"

"No. I don't."

"Peter, you're doing it right now."

"I'm not!"

(Y/n) closed his eyes, smiling as he shook his head.

"You're adorable." He grabbed both of Peter's arms and held them there, "You're still doing it."

"I don't even know what you're talking about," Peter nearly sobbed.

"You do this thing where you keep your arms more out than what they should be when you're resting them. It's like you just met someone but you're not sure if they want to hug or shake hands so you're ready for both. It's cute." 

Peter pried his arms out of (Y/n)'s grip, "I disagree."

"I literally have proof, Parker."

"Then prove it."

(Y/n) took his phone off the table and unlocked it, "Okay, just let me find..."

He tapped around for a short while before spinning around, his back to Peter, to show him the proof.

"See? Your arms are always raised or doing something, you never relax them."

Peter put his chin on the others shoulder to get a look at the pictures. (Y/n) continued to go through his camera roll, even though most of his pictures weren't even of Peter, as he talked about his theories as to why  did this.

"You also always walk with your feet outwards, you're so open and vulnerable."

He continued to filter through the pictures until he landed on one spesific of Peter, as Spiderman, walking.

"Peter."

"Mm."

"You walk like John Mulaney."


End file.
